Entre la carencia y la integridad
by Bettelgeuse
Summary: Podía dar poco y obtendría poco. O daría todo y conseguiría todo. De lo que brindara, recibiría. En medio del todo y la nada. Entre la carencia y la integridad.


**Entre la carencia y la integridad**

_por Bettelgeuse_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados aquí, como el mundo, pertenece a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling; yo sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos. Por supuesto, la trama es de mi invención.

Un millón de gracias a **Victoire Black **por haber revisado este fic. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda, tiempo y paciencia!

* * *

Este fic participa en el reto **"La pareja perfecta" **del foro** La Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Black**.

* * *

**I**

_"Envy and I, darkness and light_  
_Gods can have it all, so why can't I?_  
_Love and desire, life after life_  
_The gods can keep it all, if you'll be mine."_

– **Guillotine**, Yadi.

* * *

**_La integridad._**

Ella podía dar un poco, pero no podría conseguir demasiado. Ella podía dar todo, y lo obtendría todo. O al menos eso se obligaba a pensar que podía suceder. Su relación con Draco era de la misma manera. Sin embargo, a veces no podía evitar pensar que aunque diese todo, no podría obtener nada en realidad.

Lo observa en su estudio. Apoya su cuerpo en la puerta y guarda absoluto silencio. Draco se encuentra sentado frente a su escritorio en medio de montañas de papeles. Luce cansado y derrotado. Tiene las mangas hasta los codos y la Marca Tenebrosa luce un siniestro brillo bajo la luz de las lámparas. Contempla cómo Draco se pasa las manos por el rostro y cabello, con un aspecto inexpresivo e intimidante.

Cuando lo volvió a ver, luego de dos años desde que la Segunda Guerra Mágica hubiese culminado, le asustó de cierta manera el brillo en sus ojos, como si ya hubiese perdido la batalla consigo mismo.

Se había enterado del juicio de su familia en el Wizengamont gracias a _El Profeta_. Su padre, Lucius Malfoy, había sido condenado a pasar varios años en Azkaban, mientras que él y su madre permanecerían libres, gracias a que Harry Potter había abogado a su favor. Vaya suerte.

Sabe perfectamente que él quiere redención. Ella conoce sus secretos y él conoce los suyos. Ambos saben perfectamente los puntos débiles del otro. Alguno de los dos puede hacer caer al otro en cualquier momento. Alguien debería haberle dicho desde un principio que no era adecuado enamorarse del mundo equivocado. Porque a ella le toca lidiar con un hombre cuyos demonios acechan a su alrededor todos los días. Porque había visto un ruiseñor en lo que en realidad era un cuervo.

—No puedo darte todo lo que quieres —le había confesado en un susurro vago, un poco antes de casarse. Draco había hundido las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y le había dado la espalda; ella sólo lo contemplaba.

Astoria sabía que Draco tenía razón. No podría brindarle una vida completamente normal. Él era una persona tan imprevisible ¿Estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio? ¿Daría su vida por ello? ¿De verdad sería capaz de sostener a un hombre cuyos demonios apenas él puede sostener? Ella rozó sus labios con los dedos. Aquellas preguntas habían estado dándole vueltas en la cabeza durante bastante tiempo. Al final había llegado a una conclusión.

—No sabes qué es lo que quiero —a pesar de que hablaba en voz baja y aparentemente tranquila, no pudo evitar sonar un timbre más irritada.

No. Él no lo sabía. Podía llegar a alardear de que la conocía a la perfección y en ocasiones no era así. Lo mismo le sucedía a ella con respecto a él. Es decir, después de tanto tiempo, en ciertos aspectos el uno era un completo misterio para el otro. Ambos fueron a Slytherin. Ambos pertenecían a familias de gran estirpe en la sociedad mágica. Ambos eran orgullosos y misteriosos, serios y altivos. Eran sin duda una de las parejas que más interés causaba en el mundo mágico. Los habían observado en eventos sociales: siempre juntos, circunspectos, en ocasiones se les veía realizar una que otra broma privada que hacía que el otro soltara una risita un tanto impertinente. Empero, nadie sabía exactamente qué ocurría de puertas adentro.

Su relación poseía tal intensidad y fuerza que había momentos en los que conseguían descolocarla por completo. Aunque se atrevía a asegurar que no sólo ella se sentía de cierta forma, aturdida con respecto a su matrimonio. Porque él era ese silencio entre lo que pensaba y lo que decía.

—No puedo ser romántico, Astoria —le sonrió con lástima y un deje de burla; giró el rostro para observarla. Astoria respiraba con fuerza; le sostuvo la mirada un segundo y luego la apartó con brusquedad, como si se hubiese quemado al contacto—. Si eso es lo que quieres.

Se escuchó a sí misma resoplar. Él y ella eran muy parecidos. Congeniaban casi a la perfección. Cada aspecto que no poseía uno, lo reflejaba el otro. Pero si fueran completamente iguales, Draco no le habría dicho tales palabras. Incluso agradecía que no fueran iguales; las diferencias que existían entre los dos era lo que conseguía mantener lo que ellos tenían. La ardorosa, abrumadora y casi indispensable relación. No se imaginaba una vida sin Draco Malfoy, por muy difícil y complicada que fuese. Porque ahora sabe que él es asombroso.

—Yo no quiero que seas romántico, Draco; yo lo quiero todo.

Draco no formuló una respuesta. Astoria cerró los ojos y sonrió con suavidad.

**_La carencia._**

Siente como ella deposita las manos en sus hombros, consiguiendo que relajase sus hombros notoriamente. Apoya los brazos sobre el escritorio y baja las mangas de su camisa hasta las muñecas, tapando así la marca impoluta que permanece intacta en su brazo. No le gusta que la observe. De hecho, haría cualquier cosa por tener la oportunidad de arrancársela de la piel. Le incomoda de sobremanera que cuando está hablando con varias personas, estas desvíen la vista hasta su antebrazo izquierdo, adivinando en qué lugar posee la Marca Tenebrosa.

Podía mitigar su culpa, obtendría el hecho de hacer callar a esos violentos remordimientos que comen y nunca mueren. Ella era la coartada perfectamente construida por la cual se permitía fingir que no había sucedido absolutamente nada. Pero luego despierta y tiene que regresar. Porque todo es real y no puede matar al ruido con el silencio.

Una culpa real.

Astoria se inclina ligeramente sobre su hombro y las puntas de su cabello negro le hacen cosquillas en el cuello. Maldición. La necesita tanto que en ocasiones no lo puede soportar.

Un estallido en su mundo. Un deslizamiento lento, palabras en susurros. Contacto un tanto ardoroso. Draco se incorpora de su asiento, Astoria apoya la cadera en el borde del escritorio. Ella sólo lo ciega, ¿podría al final ser perdonado por todo lo que hizo en antaño? Puede olvidarse de todo; dejar al mundo atrás. Hay sólo una manera de perder la cabeza y desaparecer. Y jamás regresar.

¿Qué si estaba equivocado y había comenzado a tratar de arreglarlo? Toda su vida se arrepentiría de todos sus errores y decisiones, de eso no cabía duda. No obstante, siempre podría empezar a enmendarlo. Quizás lograría hacerlo. Porque todo lo que había pensado que era correcto, en realidad no lo estaba. Debido a que estaba equivocado pero no había dependido de él. Había que tenido que tomar las elecciones que había hecho porque de lo contrario las consecuencias serían desastrosas para él y su familia.

Quizás era que había intentado llegar a donde siempre había estado.

Por eso quiere darle todo, pero sabe perfectamente que no puede hacerlo. Tan solo puede brindarle lo poco que consigue, lo poco que puede dar de él. No obstante, ella le podía pedir cualquier cosa, y él no se lo negaría. De hecho, ¿quién era ella y exactamente qué había hecho con él?

Ella pasa una mano por su cabello, aunque no lo observa directamente. Parece maravillada. ¿Cómo alguien podría sentir algo como eso por él? Está muy cerca de sus labios; no se atreve a continuar.

Draco siente cómo lo rodea con un brazo, acariciando con suavidad la zona baja de su espalda. Tensa los hombros de nuevo, reacio al contacto en un principio. Sin embargo, aquello consiguió reconfortarlo. Gira el cuello. El contacto es ardoroso y hace que cambie su posición para observarla. Astoria tiene los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Ella no sabe cuánto la ama.

Ella lo iba a hacer caer. En ese momento le importaba muy poco. La besó de lleno en la boca, desahogando todo lo que por tantos años había guardado en su interior. Veneno. Libera su veneno y la infecta y corroe con mediante él. Ella lo recibe. Astoria lo acepta completamente, se ha entregado a él al final. Ha logrado sobrellevar todo el veneno que él le ha transmitido, porque sabe que lo necesita; necesita arrancarlo de su cuerpo. Siempre permitiría que él se desahogara con ella, porque ya había perdido la cabeza lo suficiente. Sin embargo, aún puede rezar para que la locura lo abandone por fin.


End file.
